Unexpected
by AAsianBoy
Summary: A AU Fanfic: Issei Hyoudou has encountered some unexpected events in the past. Thus he is different! For starters he's less perverted, more calm, a lot stronger and smarter and charmer but not OP! As for the infamous harem king, that's staying the same no matter what happens to Issei! He has secrets that even he does not know well enough to tell, however it is fate!My Second Fanfic
1. Prologue

**Unexpected**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Prologue **

* * *

**Issei's POV**

Many years ago, long forgotten by history, since even before the ancients, there were the beings of the beginning. They all lived in harmony for a while but that wasn't eternal as everything was bonded to change, to fall prey into anarchy, to start a cycle of events that will repeat many times in many ages caused by different people that have no relation to each other but share the same roles in a catastrophe. That is what we know as fate!

God of the Bible created us humans in his image, he loved us dearly like his children without a single bit of doubt or intention. He also created the dimension we know as the Earth as a place where his creations could stay and flourish. He understood fate and knew that even he was bonded to it because there were beings that were even more ancient than he was. He did not resent the unavoidable but he defied it for the sake of his children. He loves humans enough to do the impossible and defeated the unbeatable reality, fate. He created the system known as Sacred Gears and handed to the ones of the future the power to choose their fate, to fulfill his dying will…

We humans are weak, frail, and tainted; we are also the bridge between all races because we hold infinite potential due to God's legacy. His will is in fulfilling as what he dreamed of was not impossible anymore, Peace - The understanding and forgiveness to each other co-existing in harmony and happiness despite the cruel chaos brought by the turbulent strings of fate. The final and true judgment for all.

* * *

10 years ago, a morning during spring, at the park somewhere. 6 years old, Issei Hyoudou was having a staring contest with a strange looking girl that he's never seen around before. He had nothing better to do at that time because Irina-kun has not home when he tried to find his childhood playmate, his father was working at this hour, and his mother was probably busy too since she dropped him at the boring day care center, which he's escaped from due to boredom and annoyance of other kids his age. He was a very cute boy; very cunning and very smart too, that led him to be always in attention of adults and children alike. But the girl he's having his staring contest with seems extremely different, like inhuman. The unfazed stillness in her eyes seem to last an eternity, looking through the absolute nature of everything, seeing the world in sheer boringness and plainness, a slight bit of sorrow lingering through the void leading to her heart. She was around the same height as him (considering they're both children, they're not very tall) wore a black with purple goth loli dress, had a slim body type and light color skin, her hair was dark nearly completely black so was her eye color and the aura around her.

Around a hour or two has passed and neither of them blinked or said anything to each other just boringly starring as the competition continued. Issei eventually got hungry and thirsty, so he gave up and went away to buy some snacks from the kiosk in the park. He got two cans of Coca Cola and a bag of gummy snakes and walked back. The girl was still there like a statue, not acknowledging his presence at all. He wondered what kind of person she was.

"Hey you thirsty? What's your name? My name is Issei Hyoudou!" He said rather loudly in her face after he sat down and passed her a can of soft drink.

"My name is Ophis." That was all she said as she look down at the can in her hands not sure what to do.

"You don't like Coke?" Issei never seen anyone dislike soda pop before, it was like the universal drug (liquid with sugar) for kids.

"What is this?" She couldn't identify the foreign beverage; there was no sign of magic in it.

"It's soda! Here let me open it for you, it's the best drink in the world, so much better than plain water or bitter tea." He took her can and opened it for her. "Just drink it, I'm not lying."

She took a small sip and her eyes widened finally she blinked once. "This tastes good, I like it." She analyzed the can again trying to find the mysterious magic that her taste buds adore.

"Haha, I know right. It's the best." Issei said as he opened the bag of gummy snakes that he bought and ate some. Ophis now stared at the snake shaped candy with much affection in her eyes. 'They look so cute and yummy.' Without Issei's consent she took some of his gummy snakes and ate them quietly. 'They taste even better!' She continued to steal gummy snakes without Issei knowing with her magic until it was an empty bag.

"Hey! You ate it all, now what am I going to eat?" Issei realized and was not happy that she greedily devoured his favorite snack. "Go buy me a another bag of snacks." He told her and she looked confused for a moment before she blinked and understood, maybe a misunderstanding.

"You want a bag of snakes? Here you go." Suddenly a bag of glowing and moving gummy snakes popped out of the air. Ophis passed it to Issei who looked at it for a second then dumped them all all into his mouth. 'That's for eating all my gummys while I wasn't looking, now I'll eat all of yours right in front of your face.' He swallowed it all as they crawled into his internals.

"Wait this tastes weird… Are you sure it's gummy snakes?" He relieved a breath and now felt actual snakes in his stomach moving around somehow making him feel powerful. Ophis looked at him and smiled knowing what's becoming of this boy.

"It's a bag of Ophis Gummy Snakes. It's a part of my power." She saw the vast potential in this boy. 'You are interesting...' "I need you; I will come find you when you are ready, Issei Hyoudou." She said as she simply disappeared like a ghost.

"I THINK YOU GAVE ME A STOMACH ACHE!" Issei screamed feeling his insides changing. It was so hot and extreme that it was like someone place a freaking hot blender in his gut and stirred up his stomach acid into his arteries and veins then made him drink gasoline and light him up. KABOOM.

'Mommy was right, never accept treats from strangers.'

* * *

6 years ago, a morning during spring, at the same park. Issei Hyoudou has grown quite a bit for a 10-year-old. His brown hair darkened to obsidian black shade, his eyes turned ruby red like the gems, his skin paled a lot now looking like a caucasian but his features here still the same. His looks earned him quite a lot of love from girls and jealousy from guys, his physical abilities were amazing almost superhuman though he was lazy, his smarts also kept accelerated starting from when he was award with iPad Mini by his parents for graduating first in his grade 2 years ago. He usually spends his day at home reading or in the mountains training with his imaginary friend, Ddraig, but today was special. Somehow he couldn't go home because he's been home for too long and needed to go out for a walk, but he didn't want to train because didn't feel like it. (His parents were often busy so he learned how to be independent early and responsible.) So he decides to go chill at the park.

"Ophis? Nope it's just a creepy old man sitting there." Issei walked to the place where he met that girl those years ago. It was a habit of him to always check that spot just incase she ever shows up, he wanted to know more about her and scold her for making him spend a whole month in the hospital after that incident. The creepy old man that was there looked his way, he was surprised when the word "Ophis" rang a bell in his head.

"Yo Gramps, are you new in this town? I haven't seen anyone that looks quite like you before." The young boy questioned the foreign old man. He was a very unique person to Issei because he was not local; he had features of a westerner. The town was not a very popular place for tourist to visit, so there was barely any body that wasn't local. Another thing is his features were weird. He had long white hair going down his face and a long white beard going down too but they were messy like a hobo, he looked old but his body didn't look like a retired one, he are this weird aura coming off from him like Ophis but much much weaker, and his left eye was missing… spooky. The old man recovered from his own thoughts and replied, "Nope, I'm just a traveler. Where have you heard the name Ophis before little boy?"

"Oh... She's a lost friend that I've been searching for quite a while. You're sitting where I met her." He said as he point at the ground where the old dude sat. The old man grinned realizing the young boys ignorance towards Ophis's true identity. 'Just another simple and innocent boy I see. Time for me to teach him about 'Oppai' '

"Do you want to hear a story young one?"

* * *

"T-t-t-that's not how you should treat a woman you old geezer! Ka-chan would never forgive me if I've done something as hideous as that. I'm not listening to your lies anymore!" Issei's reaction after hearing the old man talked about the birds and the bees. He crossed his arms and looked away showing his clearly displeased attitude.

"There's nothing hideous about groping a gorgeous Oppai, boy. What if the girls want you to do it, what if they will feel happy if you do so? Would you leave them unsatisfied and only care about your own ideas of what's good or bad." The old man had a point, but Issei was not convinced.

"How bout this, since we can't agree with each other then how about a bet. If I win then you'll have to give up on your perverted ways old man! If I don't win then I'll follow your teaching and hmm… hmm yeah g-g-g-g-grope Oppai from beautiful girls." Issei cracked his knuckles and looked his opponent from head to toe. 'Doesn't look like much.'

"Okay, what's the bet on?" The older one smirked already guessing the future.

"If I can beat you down to the ground in 10 minutes!" Issei roared sending a powerful punch at the stranger.

"I accept but to tell you beforehand. You're going to lose." Issei's opponent jumped back, avoiding the punch just as quickly. Then Issei spun and tried to surprise him with a kick but he ducked like he knew the boys moves like A, B, Cs. Issei didn't stop as he continued to barrage the perverted old man with his attacks faster and more random as time went. Being a kid had its perks of being a hyperactive ball of unending energy at the trade off of some patients. Issei was trying for the last 5 minutes to do something that would always only take him 5 seconds or less, beating someone up. 'How can he dodge my every move! Well I guess now this is a proper time to call for Draig.'

"Boosted Gear!" The boy shouted as crimson gauntlets appeared on both of his arms covering from his digit all the way to his elbow. He jumped up going to a upper cup surprise his opponent.

'This boy is -'He didn't finish as an armored right hand connected with his bottom jaw sending him flying up. He was careful and did a flip landing on the ground a second later. 'Sekiryuutei!'

"Impressive, I did not expect you to be able to even touch me. I guess you win." The older man rubbed his jaw smothering the light bruise left there. Issei confirms that whoever he is, he is definitely not just a normal old geezer.

"Yay, I never lose! But that aside who are you old man? You're clearly not human but you look like one. A creepy one." Issei said as the man sweat dropped at the bluntness in his statement.

"How about this, I'll train you and tell you who I am if you accept my offer but you'll have to give up on the bet." Issei thought for a few second and decided why not.

"Okay, I accept. Now tell me who are you and what are you." The perverted old geezer smiled and patted the boy on the shoulders.

"I'm Odin, the leader of the Norse faction, a god." Odin revealed himself to the current Red Dragon Emperor who's still a young boy... The kid blinked a few times with a poker face and replied.

"Okay." Well one of us is crazy.

* * *

Right now, a morning during spring, at the same park as before. A boy that's grown into a strong teenager sat at the same exactly spot as ever before. Issei Hyoudou was 16 (years old) and a freshman in a Japanese high school. He was known as the perfect prodigy, a student that's well balanced and accelerates at every field. Nothing was too hard for him if he put the effort and enthusiasm in but it soon gets boring because he already knows everything about the subject then. He is anti-social, hates attentions and rules. He's still very much like in middle school but less talkative to people. However he could be talkative at times when he's not in a severe case of boredom, which is always. Napping became his best friend.

Currently he was lying down on the soft grass as the wind blew the leaves away as they fall down from trees. He wasn't thinking of anything but just lightly sleeping, dreaming about his events in his life. "Was it all a coincident?"

"Or was it fate?" A dragon's voice spoke in his head. It was the dragon that resides in his soul, the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig. "You seem different today, partner."

"I think we're going to have some entertainment soon Ddraig. They say the sea is usually too peaceful before the violent storm comes." Issei replied back mentally still laying down breathing in the fresh air from nature.

"You're right partner, but are you ready?" His dragon was also napping in his internal mind scale.

"That's for me to find out when it comes right? I've yet to be troubled by the things fate brings to me. I hope this one will be different..." He dozed off into peaceful sleep, ignoring the bright sun up in the sky and the outside world.

'My name is Hyoudou Issei...'


	2. Will You Die for Me?

**Chapter 2 - Will You Die for Me?**

* * *

**Issei's POV**

Daylight breaks through the thin curtains like the eyelids of my windows waking me up for a brave new day of school... Well maybe just another 15 minutes? Wouldn't hurt my continuous record for tardiness and detentions. Anyways since the school office finally understood the meaning of a irresponsible hypersomnia individual; so instead of marking me late every single day or calling my parents, they'd just mark my whole school year late on the final report card and fail my participation grades. 'Not that I need them anyways.'

"Issei? Time to wakey wakey for school sweetie. You were late yesterday again weren't you?" Mother knocked on my door and entered seeing me doing my usual morning bed yoga. I call my position the 'all over the place'; hence you could probably guess why. Opening one of my eyes I weakly answered her, pleading for just "5 more minutes." She fell for it every single time or everyday, and that is why I am always late.

"I really don't know what to do with your habits Issei. You're no longer in middle school anymore you know?" She was concern like always for my well-being, but I could assure her that I'm doing fine.

"I know mom but I need some extra sleep, it's crucial for my development into a healthy adult. Anyways have a good day at work mom, don't stress yourself too much." I dropped my head back into my pillow and prepared to resume with my epic adventure in dream realm.

"You stress me out more than my job does son. How are you going to be able to find a girlfriend if you're like this ridiculously lazy?" She closed the door and left for work. "There's breakfast on the table. Don't forget to eat it before you go okay?" She stuck a poster note on my door, hoping I'd see it (Of course I will!). I love my mom; she's the most caring person in this world for me.

"How about me? Partner?" Ddraig wanted some credit for that role too; asking through via mental link. This dragon has been with me ever since the day when I met Ophis in the park. We've been through much, and grew close but ... I'd choose my mother over this oversized red wyvern any day. 'Hey I heard that! You backstabbing mama's boy betraying-me host!'

"Haha just joking, just screwing with you and you fell for it again. You know I love you very much too Ddraig." I mumbled ever so quietly.

"Ew, I'm not into humans especially not males!" Did he just call me gay?

"Now you're just asking for me to mess with you. Be prepared for no dragon fruits for a week." I laughed sadistically, enjoying the imaginary panic attack this annoying little dragon is likely having right now.

"Nooooooooooo!" Ahhh… satisfaction.

* * *

"Issei… Issei-kun… Issei Hyoudou are you sleeping in my class again!" My math teacher shouted from the front of the classroom, he had a emphasized tick mark bulging on the front of his forehead.

The guy was a middle aged Asian man with a lot of wisdom and knowledge also he looked a lot like a modern day Confucius however...; his short temperedness and shotgun like throwing strength when it comes to launching whiteboard markers was another matter. Suddenly he threw his pen like a MLG pro sniper would quick scope, at me who sat at the back of the classroom, the left side-ending row with the open window. If anyone else was stupid enough to go against this math teacher, then they would have no doubly been headshot killed by this monster but I'm a only exception. Thanks to my well-trained reflex, I caught the incoming high-speed projectile and threw it back to the front, he caught his pen back and I raised my head lazily showing him that I'm now awake.

"Yeah sorry. Math is just so boring, I can't help but feel sleepy." I stretched my arms up and yawned as the pissed off teacher became more pissed off, checking the temperature of the classroom must have jumped up a few degrees Celsius.

"So you are saying that you don't need math right! Okay answer me this question; if you can solve it then you can do whatever you like for the rest of the school year during my math class." He smirked thinking up an impossible problem for any average high schooler to solve.

'And if I can't?' I give it to him that he's a great teacher just like Confucius with his long white eyebrows and beard, but you gotta admit the Chinese got one thing wrong all due to those wise like features blinding his already squinty enough eyes. 'Not everyone is the same, and not accepting the obvious truth that lies in front of them is just plain ignorance.'

"K. Bring it on I'm ready." I cracked my neck and shoulders not worried at all at the mathematical challenge. 'Even if I couldn't solve it, I could always just hypnotize the whole class with magic. I would but that would make life much more boring than it already is; I want a real challenge, not succumbing to forever boringness.'

"Integral sec y dy from 0 to 1/6 of pi is log of base e of the square root of 3 to the 64th power of what?" He recited quickly after taken a long breath and the classroom was very silent because what he just said basically translated to 'alien dialect'. I understood, as the complexity was only an unnecessary form to cover up the algorithmic child's play.

"Easy! The answer to your question is the imaginary unit of i. The root of complex number is i squared equals to 1, so do I get to do whatever I want now? I'm going to resume on my nap." Suddenly the whole class looked at me awe, Mr. Math Teacher dropped his pen out of his hand, and I was somehow in the center of attention again, which I did not really feel comfortable with at all. I laid my head down on the desk and closed my eyes once again. 'Why can't I just drop out of school?'

'Oh yeah because my parents would be suspicious at me. You see I'm trying to live a normal life-'

"-But you aren't 'normal' partner. It's sooner or later that you'd have to accept that fact and go back to our old ways." Ddraig reminded me of the burdens of the pasts.

"I know, at least allow me to finish high school okay?" I'd want him to say 'yes' but ultimately it wasn't either of our choices.

"As almighty as the two heavenly dragons were at their prime, they still could not beat fate. You're young and brash, so enjoyed the blissful ignorance while you can before the end draws near."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Issei Hyoudou, (16 years of age, 175cm, 69kg) I'm the freshman President of the Kendo Club." I introduced myself to the school's infamous pervert duo, which I've encountered during my way back from lunch. "You do know I have a problem with you two peaking on my club members right? In fact your dirty activities like these are illegal and could get you some jail time if the victims felt deeply offended enough to bring the cases to a court." They were at their favorite spot lecherously looking at the female students change into proper uniform after their long and sweaty P.E. session.

... Waiting for them to respond, it never came; wasting my time. 'They are ignoring me?' Very well, I've tried my best at being a gentleman so this is my true ugly side they are about to experience. Cold, dark aura leaked out of my body alerting the unlucky one and two from potential danger coming their way, finally getting them to bring their faces out from digging themselves in the secret eye hole to the girls changing room. They paled considerably as they saw the ghost of their misery smile ever so sweetly.

"H-hey don't need to be like that, wanna have a good vision of this paradise-" They offered the eyehole in exchange for their freedom from hell, but I'm not as dishonorable as they are and also I liked to see people in pain. It's a feeling, you never get bored of seeing people break and crumple as they hang on for their dear life but then is betrayed by their very own reality. I effectively knocked the both of them out efficiently and tied them to a tree near by. Their scream from my assault would have no doubt brought attention to them from near by and the nearest bunch of people just happens to be skeptical to helping out the two perverts in any non-violent ways. 'Just wait until they wake up. Ahahaha!'

* * *

Exiting the crime scene without a trace of evidence that I was ever there in the first place, I attended my afternoon classes and soon the school bell rang. "Time for kendo practice, which I have to lead."

"Issei Hyoudou-kun? Could you please follow me to the student council's office to serve your detention?" Tsubaki-senpai was tailing behind me. She was a senior and the fourth most popular girl in school, and also the Vice President of Student Council. Her tall slender figure could make any hot blooded male student fall head over heels for her, if not only that she had ambler light brown eyes above a pink purplish glasses frame like a seductive teacher 'teasing' her 'students' and long, dark, silk like hair that was so smooth girls all over the school felt jealous over. But back to the conversation.

"May I ask why am I in detention?" I haven't done anything wrong today, have I?

"Well, first you've been late to school and your morning classes, second you've disrespected a teacher during your math class making a fool out of him, and third at around noon you've been reported to have been assaulting two juniors outside of the girl's charging rooms." What! You've got it all wrong I'm innocent.

"I can explain-" She interrupted me before I could defend myself of those false accusations; well they were not exactly the complete truth.

"You may explain to the principal after you've served your punishment. Now come with me and waste no more time trying to excuse yourself out from your actions-" I did not want to hear another word. 'This is bull crap! Someone's framing me!'

"Unfortunately I have a Kendo club to lead today evening, so I'd apologize for your inconvenience senpai-" She grabbed me by the wrist in an iron grip and sent a threatening look at my dismay.

"If you will not come willingly, I will have to force it." She was challenging me, in the hallway? Well I should teach this girl her place for speaking to me like that.

"I'm not in the national kendo team for nothing, Shinra Tsubaki. I suggest you lay your filthy hands off of me before you regret it." I responded back just as she has previously.

"Care to back up your word with a some actions in the dojo, Hyoudou-san?" Now she's just asking for it. 'Arrogant devils, I've seen and destroyed too many of your kind.'

"Let's go right now, I don't have all day." We both walked off to the kendo club ready to fight.

We arrived at the dojo and split up to change at the changing rooms for different genders. I didn't mind changing since it wouldn't really matter. However I could hear Tsubaki changing from the other side of the thin wall, her tight uniform sliding off her smooth skin, the clipping sound as she undid her bra, how she folds her clothes neatly after taking them off. 'She may be my type but that attitude of hers is unbelievable.'

I waited for her outside, a little while later she was out geared in a traditional hakama (kimono) but without the heavy armor padding. The dojo was empty now because kendo club doesn't really start before 4:00 right now was 3:55.

"You're not going to wearing any gear?" Tsubaki asked seeing me still in my uniform.

"This will be a quick match so it'll only be a waste of time. First to 3 strikes wins?" I crossed my arms acting prideful while analyzing my opponent from head to toe.

"You're a cocky boy, don't regret that you're not prepared or that you've been beaten by a girl." She walked over to the equipment rack to find a tall and heavy looking sword, a naginata. It was like the hybrid of a samurai sword and a spear, has great reach and speed, and also could be mobile if used in skillful hands.

"Interesting choice of weapon. I hope you know how to use to without hurting yourself." I went over to pick out a pair of dual katanas. It's not my primary sword style but it did look more badass and cool.

"I hope your kendo isn't just for show." She said as we got into position on opposite end of the dojo floor, facing each other with extreme concentration on both ends. Never a moment of relax because that would be letting your guard down and a bad start. It was silent for a minute; the tension was tight in the room. Any slight movement now could start this fight. The doors of the Dojo opened as the club members came in about to see one of the most epic fights in their lives.

"Issei-kun? Oh there's a match with Tsubaki-senpai! Everyone hurry you don't want to miss this" Murayama shouted for everyone to squeeze in as the two fighters came dashing at each other. Clash! We were both locked in a standoff with each other, between a naginata and dual katanas. I was going real easy, so I let my strength wane like any normal person would run out of stamina. Eventually the naginata won the stand off, forcing me to duck down, avoiding being sliced (Dummy weapons still hurt if you use them hard enough at the right angles). I rotated my footing and came back on the offense but Tsubaki blocked with the body of her long weapon.

"Sugoi! They're on a whole other level." Katase remarked seeing the two trades blows rapidly, almost seeming inhuman by the sheer speed and reactions. Tsubaki had her eyes firmly on me, concentrating without the slightest of distraction from outside, not losing a single bit of caution or steadiness. Then I closed my eyes, which is what surprised her. 'Just like that old geezer said, the art of warfare is similar enough to the art of dancing. Once you understand yourself and your opponent that is all you will need to achieve victoriously.'

"Since you're a girl, I'll give you a handicap by fighting blind." I said calmly as the club members squealed like fan girls seeing their idols shirt-naked. Tsubaki however was infuriated, seeing these actions as an insult towards her ability. 'I'll show you how much of a handicap I've been giving you now.' She suddenly exploded in speed and strength barraging me with attacks but I evaded just as gracefully as before and parried some of them without much difficulty. 'Yes; I can feel her movement, her smell, and her thoughts with eloquence because I've given up on the use of my vision. Somethings you are not always able to see that clearly.'

"Katase, I've decided! I'm going to ask Issei-kun out tomorrow before someone else can snatch my fated lover away~" Murayama was feeling hot at the amazingness of her kohai, he was all she ever wanted but sadly she was too shy to even talk to him/me.

"I wish you luck... If he rejects you then I'll take him." Katase mumbled the last part under her breath. Murayama heard some of it.

"Wah, W-What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

Favoring the sudden aggression motivated by her anger, her moves has became more predictable and sloppier due to the increase of intensity, in other words it wasn't as elegant as before. Dodging every strike that came with extra strength and speed, I was able to parry the giant blade without much difficulty when an opening became available as she tired out. I stabbed forward with my left hand katana forcing her to duck down missing the sword strike by only hair's width apart, but the match already over now.

"You're full of openings!" I surprised her by disarming her weapon out of her hands using my right hand katana, ending the fight with 3 quick slashes on her defenseless body, dealing minimum damage. Shinra Tsubaki was defeat now lying with her back to the ground and a training bokken right above her throat. "I win." Opening my eyes and hers widened flooded by the thought that she has just lost to a mere human. 'Impossible!' She thought feeling a newfound respect for the boy and shame for her lost fight.

* * *

Her amber brown eyes were at mercy by my crimson red ones. 'Damn I really did just lost to him.' She was expecting some form of further humiliation from me; instead I offered her a hand to get up.

"You did well but you are still far below me. I ebbed you and you took the bait, I'm sure you'd fare better if you were actually thinking." I consoled her lost with words of the earnest. She was at a loss of words on how to reply; only feeling relief and happiness wash over her currently. 'Did he actually beat me?'

"Hey you there? I don't have all day sticking my hand out like this you know?" She took it and turned her face away quickly looking somewhere else trying to avoid me. Her cheeks were bloodshot red like cherry; so obvious to everyone except for me who thought she was just hot and tired.

"Murayama, I think we have competition." Katase whispered to her best friend.

"Noooooo not Tsubaki-senpai too! I guess I'll have to do it later today since I cannot risk waiting any more!" Murayama had fires of determination in her eyes. Her best friend sweat dropped.

"You have some skill, so why don't you help train the Kendo club today? I'm going take a break." I walked out and the doors swung close. She watched as they closed.

"O-o-o-okay... I'll do my best." Tsubaki muttered to herself, looking at the kendo members that had stars in their eyes from being witnesses of their fight. 'Hyoudou Issei...'

After coming out of the Dojo, I decided to pay Sona a visit. She probably needs a chess partner since she's going to be bored playing with anyone other than Rias or Tsubaki or occasionally visitors. I'm personally not a big fan of chess but it could be quite challenging playing against her and keeping up my winning strike. Also she's a fun person to mess around with, the quiet personality is just crazily adorable, I wonder if she has any sibling?

"You do know she's the current Leviathan's only sister right?" Ddraig said spoiling the surprise. 'He was a no joy sometimes, but how could I blame a fossil who has been trapped in a weapon for thousands of years. That's just ridiculous.'

"Oh course I know but she doesn't know who I am, so at least I should try to act I like don't know who she is just so I don't seem like a creepy stalker." Sometime my logic is not the most direct.

"Good job beating her queen in a swordfight! (So much for avoiding attention) Also you do like stalking people around, you call it stealth training... Partner."

"Shhhhhs, I'd be in some trouble if anyone found out about that k? And Tsubaki was being really bitchy, so I had to show her how wrong she was right?"

"Whatever you say partner."

Arriving at the student council office, I knocked and waltzed in. Sona was at her table doing some piles of paperwork, looking like quite the usual. I sat opposite of her and she just continued to do her work not really bothering with my presence.

"Sorry I need to get these paperwork done so I can't play with you today, Issei-kun." Her eyes were still fixed on the paper after paper she signed off. She desperately needed some coffee and hydration. 'Well as much as I'd like to help her I do have homework to do and helping her would most likely mean no sleep for me tonight.'

"Well good luck on your work. Don't die on the table, I wouldn't want to come dig through paper to find you tomorrow, So-tan?" I said as she flustered ever so innocently. I said it in a way that resembled her certain over caring elder sister that she probably developed a phobia for. 'She's fun to tease. Everyone thinks she's a hard neck but she's actually just really shy.'

"That's nonsense." She exclaimed but I was already out of the room making my way back to home. 'I hope she won't mind Tsubaki-senpai's loss'

* * *

On the way back from school to home I was on the footbridge that walk over everyday to come to school. Nostalgic as each time passing, it seems like this time was interrupted by an unexpected event for me.

* * *

"What!" Has it ever happened to you that a girl that you've never met before just suddenly asks you to go on date with her? 'I bet not.'

"W-w-would you please go on a date with me!" She didn't look bad. Had a nice figure, long silky hair down to her hips, and purplish eyes could seduce any hormone driven male. 'Her Oppai was also quite nice, not as nice as Tsubaki-senpai's though...'

"Sure!" Her friends probably just dared her, how the heck does she even know me I wonder. 'Oh yeah I'm one of the best kendo master in Japan... me huh? Well maybe I'll try her out she does seem quite nice.'

"Something is not right about her, Issei. She's not human." Ddraig detected the hidden heritage behind her.

"Yeah she's a fallen angel, it's awesome right? Just like Akeno-Oneesama, also with those perfect sized cups... Hehehe I know exactly why she's fallen." Odin's teachings have infected a little bit more than just how I fight.

"Do me proud, partner! My previous hosts were usually sleeping/buried in women or men every night since they wakened me!"

"W-w-w-Wait I'm only 16! And besides when I look for a mate I see more than just a pair of good-looking tits, I take into account their personalities and backgrounds and yeah physiques. Not just anyone is up to my standards you know?"

"You think too much, women are like fruit that are just waiting to be plucked you'll no doubt see how true my advice is when you grow up."

"Meantime I just want to be a high school teenager okay?"

"Issei-kun?" The girl waved her hand in front of my face trying to get me back from dozing off. 'I hope I didn't miss anything important that she might have said.'

"Oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking of something but it's not really important. Anyways when was it again that you want to go on this date?" I think I smell fallen angel out from her scent. What's a crow want with me..? On the other hands crows are usually quite hot and have interesting back-stories if I can crack that out of her.

"Three days for today, this Sunday. At the park near the schools 9:00 am." She said cutely and flustered upon looking at him. 'Damn she's cute, I guess I can't say no, now then.'

"Sure, I'll be there hmm-" I didn't get her name yet. (Oh yeah I know nothing about her yet either.)

"Yuuma Amano." She replied to my unspoken question.

"Okay Yuma-san. See you on Sunday!" I left, looking at the tired sun falling slowly approaching night. 'Yuuma Amano, Heaven's Evening Daze, that's an interesting name.'

* * *

At the background, a sad Murayama saw her long time crush being picked away right before her eyes by some girl she's never seen before. 'I won't give up on you Hyoudou-kun, I'll protect you from her witchery.'

* * *

Stealthily Koneko was hiding somewhere doing surveillance at the two's conversation for her king, Rias Gremory. 'It's time to report back to Bu-Chou (President). Issei-san has fallen for that crow, but Buchou will save him right?'

* * *

Yuuma Amano stared as he walked away; smiled wickedly she knew how easy it was to play with the young boy's heart. 'Damn they are so simple and vulnerable. Almost make me take pity at them when I crushed it underneath my heels, but orders from Azazel-sama are absolute.'

* * *

Arriving back at home excited and enthusiastic, I ate dinner with my family and did my homework and then slept in early. 'I'm finally going on a date huh? This is my first time, so I can't say I'm not worried. Is this what it feels like to be normal? If it is then I've made my first correct decision so far in my life.'

"I'm so proud of you, my host. You're finally got a girlfriend!"

"Shut it, Ddraig! I know what unholiest you are about to say, so let me just say this before hand. She's going to be my one and only, I don't want a harem."

"You're certainly an unusual host... Young ignorance... If it makes you happy then I'm also with it."

"When have you not been, partner? Ddraig I think I've found peace."

* * *

The weekdays pasts and the weekend draw near; in Japan we have a 6-day school week. It was morning, or rather early morning for my standards when my dragon sidekick waked me up. 'Jeez can't I just have 1 more hours of sleep, what's all this fuss about.'

"Don't sleep anymore and you'll be late for sure. It's 8:45! Issei you have your first date today with a girl, don't give a bad impression." Ddraig reminded but I was too comfort in my warm and tender bed to care what's happening in the outside world today.

"Who are you, my mom? I know that already Ddraig, it's not like she's going to kill me if I'm a little late anyways." I replied just about to drop my heavy eyelids and venture back to the dreamlands. I mean it's a Sunday morning, who the heck wakes up on Sundays? Even God rests today, so your prayers will be recorded in his voice mail.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Now that he's mentioning it, I'm actually quite frightened of the consequences. 'Maybe she just might kill me in a mood swing...' It scarred me for life the day my mother found out about my habits of sneaking out of the day care center and beating other older kids for snack money... My rear still hurt till today of the nightmare she has put them through.

"Now that you've mentioned it..." I crawled out of bed and got dressed and cleaned to head over to the meeting place, the park. I hope she has patients of a saint or else I'm G.T.F.O. when things get ugly for me.

"Geez I can't imagine what your future wife will have to be like to take care of an airhead like you..."

"She'll be Smokin-hawt, Smart, Sweet hearted, and Sexy!"

"Ha! In your dreams; Even after all these thousands of years locked in Boosted Gear, I yet to have a host say something as delusional as that."

"Things I dream come true sometimes, I'll find my perfect other half. In fact I'm meeting her today on a date. Take that you virgin dragon."

* * *

'9:30, where is that human?' Yuuma-chan was waiting impatiently on a bench near the entrance of the park tapping her foot against the ground rapidly. 'If this wasn't for the mission, I would have left by now already. I mean who lets a lady wait! And he's late more than half an hour!'

Adrenaline coursed through my arteries as I come running through of the roads, dodging cars and bicycles trying to get to the park before it's too late. 'Crap! Please still be there, don't hate me for my mistakes.' I continued to run shoving people out of my way and there she was sitting on the bench right outside the park. 'Don't Leave.'

"Yuuma-san! Oh sorry I'm late, I've overslept big time." I saw her turning to my direction with puffed cheeks and much fury in those eyes, but they did seem to lessen by the seconds. She wore elegant black and white summer dress (the top was sleeveless and white; the bottom was a knee length skirt and black.) and a pair of pink sandals. Her skin was so smooth and flawless in sunlight like the surface of polished marble, her assets were only being more honest to the world as it was complemented by the cute little outfit, relaxing as the wind blew. It was not as tight as her school uniform when we first met but it was displaying her very being solely, a genius mother figure like the peerless Mother Nature. She was not pleased with me. That made me feel undoubtedly guilty and remorse.

"You bet you are. It's 9:31! That's more than half an hour late! As a punishment, you have to call me Yuuma-chan now, not Yuuma-san that's too formal."

"Okay. I guess I could do that if it helps you feel any better. Anyways what are we doing today?" It was my first date so I'm currently as clueless as you can be.

'Oh, so he's the extra virgin kind. I almost feel sad that he has to die today, hahaha I would be the one to taint that innocent.' Yuuma smiled sweetly to me. Oh she's forgiven me already?

"It's okay Issei-kun, I'll take the lead. Just follow your g~irlfriend and enjoy our moments together as it lasts."

"O-o-Okay!..." I was truly nervous never less because despite Odin's 'special' mental training, this was reality and you're never really sure what a girl wants. 'What if she wants to rush bases! I'm definitely not prepared for that. Heck I don't even know what to do if that happens. I mean like kiss. No one would believe a sweet innocent girl would suggest doing such things would they?' I followed her as she forcefully took my hand and dragged me along, making me blush even hotter than the morning sun. 'Please take care of me.'

"I never knew you were such a submissive human, partner." Ddraig snickered at the wonderful blackmail material he received.

"Not a word of this to anyone Ddraig or you know what." The might fire dragon turned pale knowing exactly what his host was hinting.

"I take pity for your enemies now."

"No need to pity dead people, they won't need it anymore."

* * *

After that we enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at each other in different outfits. 'Damn she's beautiful'

For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how any normal high school student would, and Yuuma-chan was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. My stomach was full just by looking at her. 'My perfect Angel-chan, I'd not care if you are fallen or not. If this was Gods, his salvation for me then I'd thank him eternally. My life is complete.'

Yeah, I felt as if I finally understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the very first time. 'You feel invincible, and important.'

Mum, thanks for giving birth to me.

Dad, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to find someone to continue our family line, but it looks like you don't have to worry about that anymore. I take it back when I said I want to be single forever.

As I was thinking about all those sorts of things, time left me behind with my thoughts of happiness; the sky turned dark and it was already afternoon. It's time to part ways, I think. Much to my sorrow, it was the climax, the highest point before the falling action begins.

"Issei-kun?" We were walking towards the water fountain in the center of the park at night, no one was there to see, making it all lovely and lonely; making it all the more romantic. It was dark but the lamps shone some light only enough for us to see each other clearly.

"I have a small request, Issei. To celebrate our first date." She let go of my hand and immediately I wanted to grab hers back because I missed that fuzzy feeling I hate to admit. 'You don't know what you have until you've lost it huh.' She turned her back to me and I followed her behind only a few meters...

"What is it Yuuma-chan?" The freezing night air brushed past my overheating cheeks and grasped my beating heart; a million different thoughts and possibilities went through my head right now. 'Holy Ophis, what does she want from me! What if she wants me to kiss her! What if she's not happy and decides to ditch me! What if she says this is all a joke! What if she wants to be my girlfriend! ... Wait I think my order of logic is messed up...' I struggled but managed to answer it out loud.

"Let's hear it." What was she going to say, that's like the hardest question in the world right now! Every second felt like an eternity.

* * *

"Will you die for me?"


End file.
